lemonademouthbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Breakthrough
Breakthrough é uma canção do filme cantada por toda a banda no Madison Square Garden. Letra Ooh yeah, mmm Breakthrough Up, down, spinning all around Fly high, falling to the ground Sometimes dreams can feel so far away Time keeps skipping out a beat Left, right, tripping on your feet Life is like a string of cloudy days Sometimes it's raising your voice Sometimes it's making some noise Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight Keep on, keep on moving on Keep on moving on Here comes a breakthrough Here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's all a breakthrough Just turn the page Cause everyday I'm getting closer Life is just a rollercoaster Shake it, till you make it Till you break it all through Don't stop till you break it all through Shake it, till you make it Till you break it all through Don't stop till you break it all through Stop, still, take another breath Road block, move it to the left Get around whatever's in your way Heart break, pick up all the pieces Don't stop dancing in the bleachers It's gonna be your turn to play Gonna be your turn to play Sometimes it's raising your voice Sometimes it's making some noise Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight Keep on, keep on moving on Keep on moving on Here comes a breakthrough Here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's all about a breakthrough Just turn the page Cause everyday I'm getting closer Life is just a rollercoaster You can see it in the blind sight Moving through the limelight Grooving to the music imma use it when the time's right Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright Usually in life there's one shot, this is our night listen To the rhythm that we given and it will make you Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to Keep pushing till you breakthrough Sometimes it's raising your voice Sometimes it's making some noise Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight Keep on, keep on moving on Keep on moving on Here comes a breakthrough Here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it So don't let it get away It's all about a breakthrough Just turn the page Cause everyday I'm getting closer Life is just a rollercoaster Shake it, till you make it Till you break it all through Don't stop till you break it all through Shake it, till you make it Till you break it all through Don't stop till you break it all through Shake it, till you make it Till you break it all through Don't stop till you break it all through Shake it, till you make it Till you break it all through Don't stop Here comes a breakthrough Informações de Fundo Galeria de Imagens |name= }} Compositores *Bryan Todd *Maria Christensen *Shridhar Solanki *Adam Hicks Veja Também *Lista de Músicas *''Turn Up The Music'' *''Somebody'' *''Determinate'' *''Here We Go'' *''She's So Gone'' *''More Than a Band'' *''Breakthrough'' *''Livin' On a High Wire'' Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas cantadas pelo Lemonade Mouth